Night of Lies
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: The Death Witch, Llewella Anvilblood, comes across a young lad that looks exactly like her but younger.. And male! Not wanting to send him back to Earth yet, the witch tricks him by telling him she'll send him home. The witch then sets out to protect him from danger as if he were her own little brother.


"No! You can't do this!" The scarlet haired boy shouted up at the older ghost before him.

"And why can't I?" She smirked, observing a snow globe in her hand.

"It's.. It's wrong..! You're a terrible person! I'll never get to see my friends and family again!" He retorted.

"Isn't that too bad?" She tossed the snow globe, being done with him. It broke just inches before the tweenage boy as a light began to engulf him.

"Noo!" He cried out. "You won't get away with this!" Then suddenly, he was gone.

The queen leaned down in her throne and picked up the now whole snow globe, observing it. "Oh, dear." She smirked. "It seems that I must have given the wrong address. This isn't Birchwood at all, but some far away place in an entirely different universe." She leaned back and sighed. "Oh, well. Maybe this will make for a good tragedy. Things have been dull around here lately."

•°•Llewella Anvilblood's Perspective•°•

After being exhausted with dealing with that freak Harriott, (the loser dating my twin brother) I decided I'd rest under one of the trees in the commons that hadn't yet been vandalized with Christmas decorations. Not that I have a problem with Christmas, but come on. Who wants to stand up being covered in garland with ornaments hanging from their eye sockets? Not me, Llewella The Great. So, I demounted my Chestnut Pony by the name of Valkoor Bite with my black cat, Queen Bubba. Valkoor Bite sort of laid down on his side, munching on the grass. His face was plastered with that furious look it always had. Queen Bubba looked precious as always. I leaned against the tree and tipped my witch's hat down a bit so that it covered my eyes but not my silver painted lips that formed a smirk. I was just about to close my eyes and rest for a bit when I hear screaming and look up in bewilderment to see some freak kid hanging from the tree.

Now, I know I'm amazing and all, but if the gods truly wanted to reward me for my existence, couldn't they have just made it rain Crowns instead of twelve-year-old boys?

I stood up and tipped my hat back, smirking. "You okay, kid?"

I watched the kid struggle as the pine needles jabbed into his face. "Get me outta here!"

I rolled my eyes. Oh great, now I gotta work. Or, I could just have Queen Bubba do it. "You heard him, girl." I pointed up into the tree. "Get the little boy down."

"I'm not a little boy!" I heard him shout as the black cat raced up the tree.

I turned to Valkoor Bite and sighed as I heard the kid make noises of pain as my black cat tried desperately to get the kid down. "No, hey! Stop it! Chloe! Oof!"

I turned around to find the kid on the ground in a heap as Queen Bubba came down after. She jumped from a branch and landed on my shoulder delicately without digging into my flesh with her claws.

"Chloe?" I smirked. "There's no Chloe here." I crouched down a bit. "And how in Helephant did you get into that tree?"

As the kid sat up I got a better look at him. My violet eyes widened and matched his own perfectly. His hair was scarlet just like mine, too. The air around him was cold. Like death. Like Necromancer. Like me. He even kinda smelled like death.

"W-..Who are you?" He tried not to sound nervous as he spoke. But I mean, who wouldn't be freaked out if she met someone who looked just like her but younger and male?

I shook off the weird and stood up, my hands on my hips. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

The kid shook his head.

I pretended to roll my eyes in annoyance. "I'm The Great Llewella Anvilblood! Bringer of darkness and relinquisher of daylight!" I held my hands up to the sky.

The kid narrowed his eyes. "Then why is it obviously day time?"

I let out a sigh and lowered my arms. "Kid, I'm joking. Loosen up a bit."

The boy stood up and tried to make himself taller than me, which didn't work. "Oh yeah? Well I'm Lucas Kimishima! The prankster king! Speaker of the dead!"

I smirked and took a step back. I held my chin with my hand, and held the elbow of that hand with my other hand. "You aren't from here, are you Lucas?

He lowered his arms and pouted a bit. "No.."

"Yeah? Where'd you come from? Other than the sky, obviously." I said as I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed.

"What?" Lucas looked at me and then sat down across from me. "Portland, Maine.."

"What's that? Somewhere from Earth?" I asked. I seriously had no idea what this kid was talking about.

He suddenly looked alarmed. "Don't tell me.."

I raised my hands. "Welcome to Wizard City, a floating piece of crap in the universe known as "The Spiral".

"No way..! That's why everything looks so weird!" He must have been talking about how I obviously look like a witch minus the pony. "I gotta get back home!"

"Woah," I said, putting my hands up. "How did you even get here if you're from Earth? How did you FALL here?"

Lucas sighed. "I got sent here by the Ghost Madevery."

I winced. "That's rough, buddy."

His eyes widened. "You know her?!"

"Well, not personally.." I began to explain. "I'm a Necromancer, you know, a Death Wizard? Or in my case, a witch. I know all about ghosts, ghouls, their history.."

"So you can get me home?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah… Probably." Probably not. "But It'll take awhile, and in the mean time you'll have to be undercover. Don't ask questions, just trust me. Lucas is a common male name around here, but with a surname like Kimishima, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Tell me about yourself?"

Lucas looked at me questionably. "Why? What does that have to do with a last name?"

Man, it would be a huge pain explaining all of the wizarding stuff to this kid. "Everyone, even family members, have different last names that are given to them based on something about them. For example, my last name, Anvilblood, was given to me when I was seven and bashed another kid's head into an anvil until he bled."

I saw Lucas scoot away from me.

"That was a long time ago. Anyways, just tell me about yourself, kid."

Lucas sighed. "Well, I had a rough childhood.. I was in a car crash and eventually ended up in the hospital where my mom adopted me.. It turns out she has an ability a lot like mine.. I can talk to the dead."

My violet eyes lit up right then. "That's what I was digging for. God DAMN you'd make a great Necromancer. I can tell." I stood up and picked up my broom, touching his shoulder with it. "I hereby name you Lucas Deathwhisper."

"So when can I go home?" He asked again.

"Soon." I answered. "Later. It's like, complicated." The truth is, I have no idea how in the heck I am going to get the kid home. I just think he's really cool. I think I'm going to keep him here for a little while. I mean, sure, he's going to be pissed when he finds out, but that's gonna be in a long time, right?

"Come on," I said as Valkoor Bite began to rise. "Let's go get you enrolled in Ravenwood."

"Ravenwood?" He asked.

"Yep. The school where I take all of my magic classes." I said as I got onto my pony with my cat and broom. "Come on."

Lucas awkwardly got on, being weary of Queen Bubba. "Only if doing this will help get me ho-OOME!" He cried out as Valkoor Bite took off for the headmaster's office.

Today was going to be an awesome day.


End file.
